The Lost Salvatore Sister: Natalie
by BarricadeOfFreedom96
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a 22-year-old sister? What happened when she went missing suddenly? What is she doing now after almost 150 years away? Review and you just might find out! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Natalie Salvatore always felt like the odd one amongst her family. In her Italian family, she was the only girl, and felt entirely alone. Her mother had died when she was a baby, leaving her father, Giuseppe with her and her brothers, Damon and Stefan. She knew her father loved her, but also knew that it pained him to even look at her. She looked almost identical to her mother, and was like her in many other ways.

When the Salvatore family first arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia, Natalie enjoyed it quite a lot. She didn't have any friends, but there were many beautiful sights and she ventured off quite a bit. Damon seemed to ignore her less since their arrival to their new home, but when he enlisted to serve in the Civil War, he was around less and less… He and Stefan had both turned their attention to a guest in their house, Katherine Pierce. Natalie could see that the boys were both completely smitten, Damon a bit more so than Stefan. Natalie often felt uncomfortable at how comfortably they shared her, as if they were five and seven years old again, sharing a toy.

Natalie also sensed something was strange about Katherine. She was young, beautiful, graceful… but there was something about her that made Natalie's skin crawl. Katherine was always nothing but amenable and polite to her, with the same charming smile on her face each time they encountered each other, but the girl was the only one of the Salvatore siblings to see through her.

Vampire stories had been passed along in their family for centuries, but Natalie had a hard time believing there was any possible way Katherine was a vampire. She could walk amongst everyone else in the sun and she ate food. There would be no logical explanation for Katherine's vampirism.

Bizarre stories of peculiar disappearances made Natalie even more suspicious of Katherine. She wasn't sure if Katherine was capable of murder, per se, but she thought Katherine had something to do with it. As time progressed, Natalie also observed Stefan's uncharacteristic behavior frequently. She'd grown up very close in age to Stefan, and being that close in age, she'd been accustomed to what was normal for him. She knew that since Katherine had popped into their lives, he'd been far from himself.

One summer night, while Damon was off fighting, Natalie snuck out to be alone in the woods to ponder Katherine's true identity. While out sitting on a fallen tree in her nightgown, Natalie was captured. She believed her abductor to be human at first, but then realized that no human could move that fast. She couldn't figure out what the person was – or who the person was – until she awoke the next day.

The woman who'd kidnapped her wasn't a total stranger – she was a friend of Katherine's. Her name was Pearl. She had a daughter, Annabelle, close in age to Natalie. Natalie didn't understand why Pearl had taken her or what she was going to do now that she had her captive. She feared for her life, and her pulse raced every moment she was locked up until Katherine arrived.

When Natalie saw Katherine, she felt as though her heart dropped out of her chest completely. She still felt the fear, felt her hands become clammy as a result of it, and wished she had one of her brothers there to protect her.

"Katherine," breathed Natalie. "What's happening? Why does Pearl have me locked up here?"

Katherine smirked at her. "I'm sorry Natalie. I've actually grown quite fond of you. You're a sweet girl, very kind. You're so much like your brothers… which is why it will be hard to do this to you. One of your brothers is begging for this and the other… well, he'll need to be persuaded some." She looked up from Natalie's eyes for a moment, and then returned to them. "Again, Natalie, I'm sorry. I can't let this get out, and I have a horrible feeling you're a bit of a talebearer."

In that moment, Natalie knew her suspicions were true. Katherine was indeed a vampire, and she was going to kill her. _This is it_, she thought. _This is the end of my life_.

Katherine leaned over, biting her wrist and pressing it to Natalie's mouth, forcing blood down her throat. Natalie almost choked at first, trying to scream and reject the blood, but then swallowed it just before gasping, "What the hell was that, Katherine?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" the vampire demanded, annoyed. "This is necessary, as is your quick, painless death."

Before Natalie could protest, her neck was snapped swiftly. Katherine went out until Natalie woke up, explaining everything to her when she returned. The young Salvatore refused to believe that she would have to drink human blood for the rest of her existence. She didn't want to be a soulless demon like Katherine or Pearl. She wanted to hunt vampires, like they did in Mystic Falls. She wished they'd done more to exterminate them entirely so she wouldn't be in this situation and so her brothers could move on from their love affair with Katherine.

Sadly, no matter how much Natalie wished these things, she woke up with a thirst for blood. Katherine and Pearl were nowhere to be found, but the shy, young Annabelle was there to lend a hand. She helped Natalie hunt for the first time and tried to instill her only piece of advice to help control the thirst. After that, Natalie was off on her miserable way, fleeing Mystic Falls as fast as she could, which was considerably faster than it would have been a mere twenty-four hours ago.

She tried to escape her past, but she couldn't. It was how she ended up on the front doorstep of her old home, back to see her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reading/ reviewing. I really appreciate it. A little background: Natalie is an Italian name. I am Italian, I would know. Natalie was 22 years old, in-between Stefan and Damon, and was married with a 2-year-old son when she was turned. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but Natalie, she's all mine ;)**_

Natalie Salvatore hadn't seen her brothers in over a century. The last time she'd come face to face with them, they were all human, living in almost complete peace, in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

She was ready to finally confront them. She knew that they needed her help, and she was the only one willing to give it to them. They were her brothers, after all, and she would protect Damon and Stefan to her dying breath if she had to.

As Natalie walked up to the front door of the old Salvatore boarding house, she steadied her head and her pulse easily. She was ready to take on whatever she was about to walk into, but that didn't stop her from being nervous. What if they rejected her? Turned her away? What if they were upset with her?

She fixed her bronze curls, smoothed her shirt, and knocked on the door, less than thrilled to find her little brother, Stefan behind it, answering it for her.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I was really hoping Damon would answer the door. He's still my favorite."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, staring into his sister's ice blue eyes, identical to his brother's, and exactly the way he'd remembered them. "Natalie? How is it… possible? I–"

Natalie closed Stefan's open jaw with her hand. "So, are you going to invite me in, or do I have to get Damon to do so because you are an inarticulate ass?"

He composed himself and invited her into the house. "Please, come in, Natalie."

She beamed at her brother. "Why, thank you, Stefan."

They heard a voice, very familiar to them both, and Damon came zipping down the stairs. "Stefan, who are you talking t–?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on a face he thought he'd never seen again. "Natalie?"

She nodded. "The very same. It's been a while, hasn't it, Damon?"

Damon blinked rapidly, as if he was checking his vision to make sure he was seeing correctly. "Natalie, we… we thought you were dead. For the past century and a half. How are you here?"

The Salvatore girl took a deep, long breath, and suggested that they sit. She then politely asked for a drink of whiskey. Damon gave her a strange look, but shrugged and dipped into his store of whiskey. He never drank it, he preferred bourbon to most liquor.

After Damon retrieved a drink for his younger sister, she launched into her story, but not before taking a sip of her alcohol and clearing her throat. "Ahem," she began. "Where should I start? From the beginning, I suppose."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance that they'd shared many times before, but not for a long while. They both knew Natalie well enough to know her affinity for asking questions and then answering them herself. She'd been considerably unstable for as long as she'd been alive, and it was both refreshing and troubling to the boys that even after all the years they'd spent apart, she hadn't changed.

Natalie's eyes drifted off as she thought back to 1864, when she lived the last few months of her human life. "It all began when we met that disgusting creature, Katherine. I knew there was something not right about her the moment she looked at me. You two weren't too big on the vampire stories, but I doubtlessly was, and so was Father. That was how I became his favorite child, even looking as much like Mother as I do."

Damon snorted and Stefan rolled his eyes. This was a standard reaction to their sister's cockiness. It was somewhat strange to them, that only having spent a few minutes with her, they were all falling back into their old habits and behavior they exhibited when they were younger.

"I soon figured out her secret," continued Natalie. "Although she was sweeter than sugar and polite as can be to me, she hadn't yet told _you _two of her dirty little secret. I was out in the woods one night, admiring the natural beauty of the outdoors of Virginia, and I was kidnapped. I awoke in a room, tied down to a chair, to find Katherine's friend, Pearl, sitting across from me." The memories were all crystal clear to Natalie, the flashbacks vibrant and full of detail. They were her last human memories. Not pleasant ones, but memories in the least. She felt as if she was living it all again, though. She ran through the whole thing again in her head.

The flashback was brief and vivid as Natalie reiterated to her brothers the story of the end of her humanity. When she returned to the present, she was trembling violently, reliving the entire thing.

"Nat, I don't get it," Damon protested. "Why didn't you ever let us know? What ever happened to your husband and son?"

Natalie rose from her chair, strolling to the window to admire the backyard. "I was ashamed of what I was. I didn't want Father to know." Her sad eyes flashed to Stefan's. "By the way, Stef, I know what you did, and I've been holding a grudge against you for a long time.

Damon laughed. "That's why I'm still the favorite brother?"

She shook her head. "You've done some horrible things, too, Damon. Killing Lexi was low, even for you. You knew she was Stefan's _only _friend."

The two blue-eyed siblings laughed hysterically after a millisecond of letting the joke set in. They'd done this a thousand of times before, made fun of their little brother. They couldn't help themselves; he was just such easy prey for their antics.

Natalie sobered, and answered Damon's second question, thinking back to the incredible man she'd married at twenty, and the adorable little boy with the blond curls and brown eyes she'd given birth to. She always regretted abandoning them, but she knew that in the end of the whole ordeal, it was what was best for them. "I couldn't have a family as a vampire. I didn't have fantastic control at first. I know I abandoned my family, but it was the best thing for them. I actually tracked down my very great grandson."

Both Stefan's and Damon's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" said Damon.

Natalie smiled. "Yes. He's quite the remarkable young man. He has two children and a wonderful woman and is a very successful lawyer here in Virginia. He did become a vampire, but he did what I couldn't and returned to his family. So the Salvatore bloodline will live on, no thanks to you."

It was then Stefan's turn to ask questions. "So… why did you wait until now to find us? Surely if you've been watching us, then you've seen us both struggle."

"I waited until now because… I thought you two could be without me. But recently, I've been watching you do very foolish things, and you could definitely use my help. Doesn't that sound fun?"

The boys gave each other a confused look, wondering what their sister could be referring to. The murderer? Klaus? Esther? They were the only people they were having trouble with at the moment.

Natalie sank back into the chair, crossed her legs, and took a sip of whiskey. "So… when do I get to meet Elena?"

Stefan and Damon both shared a look as their thoughts raced. Why would Natalie want to meet Elena? To hurt her? Neither of them cared who was trying to hurt her, if anyone was trying to harm her in any way, they would be going down for sure.

"Why do you want to meet Elena?" Damon questioned.

Natalie shrugged. "No reason. I just want to meet the girl who's been putting you through hell. Isn't it funny how history really _does_ repeat itself? You should've listened when that saying was made up."

"Well, you'll definitely meet her in the next few days. It usually takes a couple days for her to come crawling back here after a fight." Damon begins to snicker and Stefan hits him.

"That's not funny, Damon. It's true, but it's not funny."

Natalie rolled her eyes, downing her drink completely. "So, which one of you does she prefer right now?"

"Well, since I was raised being taught not to like," said Damon. "I'm going to be completely honest and tell you that for some insane reason, she has always preferred Stefan."

Natalie's nose scrunched up. "Why? If you weren't my brothers, I'd choose you over Stef in a heartbeat. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" Damon whined. "She totally has the hots for me, but she's still stuck on him."

The girl's blue eyes widen. "You love her, don't you?" she accused.

He nodded. "Yes. Very much."

Natalie leaned her head back, only to get back up and start pacing. "Ugh. This is just perfect, isn't it? You're both back in the same situation I left you in. Don't you understand that it's all going to happen again? Except all you can do this time is actually die for her?"

The brothers felt an overwhelming need to defend themselves. They didn't want the same thing to happen. Elena wasn't like Katherine in many ways, and they both new it. They just wanted Elena to be happy, to be with whoever would make her happy, doing whatever would make her happy. Elena had so many good things going for her and so many years ahead of her, and they didn't want to take that away from her by being with her, but if she wanted to be with one of them, the one that she chose would do everything in their power to make sure she had a great life.

Natalie ignored whatever they were going to say and jumped to a new topic. "So. I hear you're having problems with Originals and a murderer, too. Sounds like I chose a really bad time to come back – for me, that is. For you? This might just be exactly what you needed. I'm going to help you with everything I can."


End file.
